


Rainstorms

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Dorian and Ru'riro [2]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, RAINSTORMS, thunder is a bit scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ru'riro wasn't too fond of thunder and tries to distract himself but there's not much he can really do in his room other than read and that can't keep his attention for too long. Luckily Dorian has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainstorms

It wasn’t often that it rained at Skyhold. Actually, it was a bit of weird anomaly that it was raining at Skyhold. So when the light rain started up in the morning, no one was really sure what to make of it. A few people who normally worked outside came to Josephine’s office early that morning to tell her that their shops would not be open for the rest of the day due to what looked like a storm rolling in. And sure enough, not even an hour later there was thunder booming loudly and the sky lit up sporadically. It was enough to make everyone run inside and hide for the rest of the day. Ru’riro had to force his windows and doors shut, blocking them with some pieces of furniture even to make sure no water go into his room. A loud crack of thunder resounded through his room, causing the elf to jump violently and scurry off to the other side of his room nowhere near any of the windows. It wasn’t like he hated storms. He just hated how easily he was caught off guard by the thunder. He personally loved running around in the rain and watching the lightning. It was a beautiful sight. But being cooped up inside in a high tower and thunder seemed to be amplified in his room? Nope. He was not a happy elf right now. Huffing grumpily, he stomped around his room trying to figure out something to do to take his mind off of the weather. But it wasn’t like his actual room was a mess. His bed on the other hand was a disaster but why clean that when he was going to just be sleeping in it later and make it worse. And Josephine already shooed him away from the war room, saying something about not worrying about stupid war things when no one was leaving Skyhold for the day anyway.

So now he was stuck in the main building, trying to figure out something to do. He could do bug Solas maybe. That might end badly though. Maybe Dorian was in the library. Wait, of course he would be. He was about to turn towards the stairs to head down to the library, the door to his room creaked open and he nearly let out a shriek as he jumped away from the stairs. There was a moment of pure silence before quiet cackling turned into roaring laughter.

“Amatus?” Dorian’s voice floated up to Ru’riro, interrupted by fits of laughter.

“You are the absolute worst, Dorian.” Ru’riro complained, pouting as he peered over the railing to look down at the other who was almost doubled over in laughter. Noticing that the mage held things in his arms, he jumped over the railing and grabbed a few of them out of his arms.

Not objecting to the help, Dorian continued chuckling as the two of them walked up the remaining steps and set the items on the desk in the corner. “That is not what you said last night, Amatus.” He chuckled again as he watched as the tips of Ru’riro’s ears went red.

“You’re right. But I did call you other things last night as well. Arsehole.” Ru’riro mumbled as he glanced through the items that Dorian had brought up here with him. “A tea kettle?” He inquired, looking over to where he thought that Dorian was but found him by the fireplace.

“Ru’riro, why don’t you have the fire lit?” Dorian scolded, lighting the logs with a small motion of his hand. “You know you get sick easily. And with this weather, you’re even more susceptible to getting ill.” He moved over to the smaller man and caressed his face gently before flicking his forehead gently. 

Ru’riro made a small noise but smiled at the action. “Jerk.” Not able to help the small bubble of laughter that escaped him, he watched Dorian move about his room casually before blushing as Dorian started ‘tsking’ at the sight of his bed. “I wasn’t expecting you to be here today.”

“It was cleared off this morning when I left! How you always manage to make it like this within MINUTES of my absence, I will never know.” 

Ru’riro just watched as the mage went about clearing the bed and straightened it up a bit. Rolling his eyes, he turned around and went about setting up the tea that Dorian had brought, assuming maybe the Vint wanted it at the moment. He stopped as he felt arms go around his waist. “Dorian! Stop it!” He was holding the kettle and he was dangerously close to dropping the thing as he was lifted off the ground. He knew he was tiny but this was ridiculous! The kettle was taken away from him and set back down on the desk as he turned around so he was face to face with the one who was holding him in the air. “Dorian Pavus, you absolute arsehole. Put me down this instant. I was going to set the tea up while you did whatever over there.” 

“Ah but I finished cleaning up that monstrosity you call a bed and you didn’t finish setting the tea up in time.” Dorian murmured, brushing his lips against the tip of Ru’riro’s left ear. “Go sit on the bed. I’m here to spoil you.” He said simply, finally setting the elf down and spinning him around before pushing him off towards his bed. “Hurry up now.”

Ru’riro stood there for a moment, just staring at the other before he laughed and did as the other requested. Climbing up onto the bed, he watched Dorian heat up the kettle with a little bit of magic and poured two cups of tea before setting it back down onto a hotmitt. “Now tell me why you’re spoiling me today?” He asked, accepting the tea he was offered.

Dorian sat on the bed next to him, knocking his knees against the others gently. “No reason. Can’t I do that? Or is that some new rule that the Inquisitor has put into place?” He asked, teasing the other before he took a sip of the tea gently. Glancing towards said Inquisitor, he noticed the look on the other’s face. “Amatus, don’t question my actions all the time. I was bored and wanted to come see you. Do I need to have any other reason to come spoil you?”

“I’m just…not used to it honestly.” Ru’riro admitted, shrugging slightly before he took a small drink from his cup of tea. He wiggled his feet around a bit before he set the tea off to the side onto the nightstand and leaned down to remove his shoes. Dorian followed suit soon after and before long they had their legs tangled together slightly as they went back to their drinks.

“Not used to it hm? Then I’ll have to do this more often to make sure you do get used to it.” Dorian mused, glancing at the other.

“Don’t you dare. Or else I’ll get addicted to the spoiling.” Ru’riro quickly responded, smiling at Dorian happily. “Did you have nothing to research today? Not like you to abandon the library this early in the day.”

“Ah, well. I really didn’t NEED to research anything today honestly. Other than a few medica-“

“Dorian.”

“I had nothing to do today and thought coming to see you on a horrendously dreary day would brighten my day considerably.” Dorian quickly changed his sentence with a grin added onto it. “So here I am, trying to spoil you and keep your mind occupied.”

“Occupied from what?” Dorian was being quite frustrating with the way he was acting. “Not that I mind. I enjoy your company quite a bit.”

“The storm, Amatus. I know you don’t quite like thunder. And your room being all the way up here, it doesn’t sit well with rainstorms. And I didn’t want to risk dragging you out of this building to get to my room even for a short while.” There was a seriousness that showed through in Dorian’s tone now and it made Ru’riro feel a bit like a child again for being even slightly afraid of thunder. It just never sat well with him and made him nervous. Another clap of thunder went off and proved Dorian’s point as the man next to him jumped and spilled a bit of his tea on him. “See. Now come here. I did bring some books that I could read aloud while you listen to my wondrous voice.” He said cheerily, sliding off the bed to go over to the desk. He rifled through the items on there before giving a small noise of triumph as he found the book he was trying to find. He turned around and smiled at the sight of his favorite person lying on the bed. “Comfortable?” He chuckled, climbing back onto the bed where he was promptly curled into. He adjusted them slightly so that Ru’riro’s head was pillowed on his chest and he was able to run his fingers up and down his arm gently before he opened the book and started reading at a steady pace. 

But of course, as he thought would happen, Ru’riro ended up falling asleep halfway through the first chapter and was snoring softly. He knew his love hated storms to an extent but Dorian was starting to like them if it meant he got to have moments like these with him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to know more about my Inquisitor don't be afraid to ask!  
> [Find Me On Tumblr!](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
